


You're Not Alone

by BubbleGomme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGomme/pseuds/BubbleGomme
Summary: Bertholdt has a terrible recurrent nightmare and can't stop thinking about the mission. Luckily for him, Annie is there to provide comfort, in her own ways.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime during the 104th Training Corps Arc, right before graduation.  
> This is actually my first work, it's all kind of new to me as a 'writer'. Feel free to drop a comment if my writing is terrible or the sentences clunky, though. But don't be too harsh, lol. English isn't my mother tongue and I'm a newbie, tbh. Any help is greatly appreciated. :)

Nighttime had finally descended upon the cadets, as they could now indulge in much needed rest. Most of them had underestimated the physical effort that training sessions demanded, but the feel of aching body parts against clean, soft sheets was rewarding enough to go on. Everyone allowed themselves to sleep soundly, relegating their usual alertness to the back of their minds.

Well, almost everyone.

Scanning the room while observing his comrades sleeping peacefully, Bertholdt wished he could fall into a deep slumber after this dreadfully long day. And yet, as hard as he was trying to close his eyes, even to the point of feeling his eyes well up, his mind remained intent on depriving him of sleep. As he was already a trained warrior, unbeknownst to everyone bar Annie and Reiner, today’s physical exercise had not left him as fatigued as the other cadets.

He turned his attention to the wooden ceiling, listening to the tender night breeze that made the wood planks squeak. The tall brunette heaved a light sigh, exasperation getting the better of him : it had been the third night since they had resumed training and with every night spent here came the same nightmare.

He couldn’t exactly remember all of it. It seemed exceedingly long, but specifically horrifying images were dangerously starting to occupy his mind. He could see himself on a vast field of nothingness, running on the spot as if paralyzed, then witnessing the atrocious shape of a titan cast a shadow over him and his comrades. He felt helpless while watching Marcel, Annie then Reiner gobbled up by the monstrosity that had appeared out of nowhere. He could hear himself uttering their names in a strangled cry that made his imaginary despair so real.

Then... nothing. Nothing but pure loneliness.

Recollecting the horrendous nightmare sent a shudder down his spine. His head was spinning. He needed air. Staying awake would give him security and peace of mind, or so he thought.

Grabbing his book underneath his pillow, Bertholdt propped himself up and noiselessly descended the ladder, tiptoeing his way to the door. He slowly turned around before exiting the room, laying his eyes on a familiar, reassuring blonde head.

_Reiner..._

At least someone was sleeping like a log. A serene expression was plastered on his chiseled face, chest slowly rising and falling. The tall brunette wondered how he was able to get any sleep after what they had been through. Reiner was stronger than he thought of himself, always taking care of the others before himself and naturally exuding confidence the way a leader would. Bertholdt only hoped his apparent selflessness wouldn’t make him forget who they were.

They were warriors. They had a mission.

Their mission took precedence over anything else, and yet, Bertholdt wished they could forget about it...

He carefully opened the door and went outside, shaking his head to clear away the nonsensical thoughts contaminating his brain. The ice cold breeze aggressively made hard contact with his body, although it didn’t deter him from finding a place comfortable enough where he could dedicate his full attention to his thick book until exhaustion.

He found his ideal spot in the shape of a large rock near a quiet forest where he could read and forget. The cover read _Understanding Life Behind the Walls : A history of Paradis_.

Why was he reading this volume, again ? Did he want to understand ? They didn’t have the time to and they were not sent here to understand. They had to fulfill their duties, it was the only thing that mattered. Bertholdt felt his heart constrict once more.

The lean male was starting to get lost in his thoughts when he heard light footsteps approaching closer and closer from behind the rocky spot. As he was about to perform a slick roundhouse kick on the intruder, a recognizably petite silhouette appeared before him and made him stop dead in his tracks.

‘'Careful, big guy,’’ the familiar face quietly interjected, ironically raising her hands in defeat.

''A-Annie ? What are you doing here ?''

‘'Can’t sleep. Thought I’d go for a little walk.''

‘'O-oh, I see.''

‘'You could’ve broken my arm, you know." Her tone was as sharp as a razor.

''Sorry'' Bertholdt’s cheeks reddened, realizing he was still in a fighting stance. He quickly reverted back to his usual self, face slightly lowered, a hand scratching the nape of his neck in embarrassment.

''And what the hell are you doing here ?''

''U-uh, nothing, really. I just can’t get any sleep...''

''Hmm ? What’s wrong ?'' The question made Bertholdt strangely anxious. It wasn’t like Annie to care about his problems... or anyone else’s, for that matter. ''Might as well tell me since I'm here. I can’t guarantee you I’ll care, though''.

Ah, there was the Annie he knew.

Hearing this made him hesitate for a second but he then decided to confide in her, regardless. Annie was his friend, after all. He truly cared about her.

‘’Well, I’ve been having the same nightmare for the third time in a row.’’ A pause. The petite blonde looked disinterested, but he went on. ''Y-you guys were getting eaten by a titan and I-I was so powerless, I couldn’t do anything about it...'' Bertholdt's eyes faced his feet, hands clenching and lips trembling. Annie was not sure whether it was the cold night air or the signs of an impending breakdown.

''Oh. Reiner too ?'' she said. Her voice was now laced with curiosity.

''Y-yeah...'' Bertholdt mumbled dejectedly.

''Good. He deserves to rot in hell.'' she said, with a deadpan expression.

''A-Annie!'' the tall brunette almost shouted and, instantly covering his mouth to shush himself, he whispered with a tinge of sadness ''You didn’t mean that... did you ?''

''I didn’t,'' Annie sighed.

Back then, she would have meant it. But as time went by, she actually had grown _slightly_ fond of them. A little fleeting company wouldn’t hurt during this mission that already seemed compromised. They were all she had for now, though she would still rather work alone. That was how she remained effective in the tasks she would take care of.

''You’ve got to admit we were almost goners because of him and the bastard still had the nerve of dragging us here, even with Marcel gone, and now we’re constantly on edge. It’s all his fault, no matter how you look at it.''

Bertholdt’s mind was torn between the idea of defending Reiner and processing the fact that Annie had spoken that much to _him_. It was out of the ordinary, but he was enjoying this unusual proximity nonetheless.

''He’s doing his best and he just wants to go home, just like us... What happened to Marcel was tragic... but we have to go on. We have no choice but to go on...''

The blonde warrior looked at him with a stunned expression, and chuckled.

''You know, for a lanky and wimpy guy who lacks initiative, you’re actually pretty strong'' Annie stated to a now silent and embarrassed Bertholdt. ''Ah, you can do better, _Bertl_...''

Bertholdt flinched at the sudden use of the nickname, as Annie tried her best to suppress a laugh. She never really granted much time for pointless observations but... the boy was genuinely adorable.

''I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Annie,'' the tall brunette stuttered, sweating profusely and blushing so excessively his red hot face easily betrayed him in spite of the overwhelming darkness. ''There’s nothing going on between Reiner and I, you know...''

''Do I look dumb to you ?'' She was starting to enjoy herself, teasing him like that. In fact, it had been a long time since she had enjoyed herself. ''You can cut the shit, honestly.''

''Wait, I-''

''Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, obviously. If you’re into big dummies, suit yourself. I guess he’s not a lost cause with you compensating for his idiocy, though.''

''Annie... You do care about him...''

Turning away from the brunette, she stretched her arms, feigning fatigue. ''Ah, anyway, I better get some sleep. The Military Police Brigade is no joke.''

''Will you be okay ?'' Bertholdt asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

''You should worry about yourself and the airhead. I’ll be fine. Mind your own business.'' 

''O-okay...'' the brunette replied apologetically. He should have know better than to trigger Annie's ice queen personality.

She started heading for the barracks, then stopped a few steps away from her warrior counterpart to face him.

''You’re not alone.''

Bertholdt’s eyes slightly widened at the sudden statement, but Annie didn’t leave him much time to process the words. ''About those nightmares... They’re just that. Nightmares. Just get it in your head that you’re not alone. We have a mission to complete and we’ll go home together. Failure is not an option. And... tell Reiner I’ll fucking end him if he ever tries to hurt you.''

Why she blurted that out, he had no idea. It was a talent to remain that impassible.

He couldn’t help but chuckle nervously at Annie’s last words. She looked dead serious about it, unsurprisingly. However, the focus of his attention was especially on this protective side of her which had remained unknown to him till now.

It was unexpected, but heartwarming. He felt his anxiety gradually fading away, replaced by an instant peace of mind he had been searching for three days straight.

''I will. Thank you, Annie, and stay safe. I want the three of us to go home and be free.'' the brunette stated resolutely.

The petite blonde gave him one last reassuring look and half a smile which seemed to demand a lot of effort from her. She then proceeded towards the barracks. Bertholdt waited a few minutes before picking his book up and mimicking her actions. He suddenly felt his pupils getting heavier. He was finally starting to feel drowsy and his bed was now calling to him. And he was feeling so... light.

There was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

Morning came very quickly and most of the aspiring soldiers were already up and ready to go through another day of relentless training. Today was titan hunting in the forest. Made of cardboard, thankfully.

''Looks like a sunny day for the most part but might rain in the afternoon'' Jean said, scratching his chin with an inquisitive look.

''Check the direction of his left foot, though,'' Connie remarked, pointing at the tall brunette sprawled all over his bed with arms crossed and legs up in the air. ''That means a strong northern wind come nightfall, doesn’t it ?''

''Nah, you’re not too bright for this, Connie. Give it up.''

''Huh ? What makes you think you’re right, anyway ?'' the short-haired boy grimaced with anger.

''Okay, you guys, cut it out.'' A husky voice resonated behind them, catching their attention. ''You guys should go on ahead and move your asses. Shadis will eat you up, otherwise.''

''Well, what about you, Reiner ?'' asked Jean.

''I’ll manage. And I have to wake Bertholdt up, anyway. He’s enjoying his beauty sleep a little too much.’’ Reiner stated, his lips curved into an amused smile.

''Right. Okay, later !'' the two boys exclaimed in unison as they left the barracks in a hurry. Getting scolded by Keith Shadis was the last thing they would want in the whole world. The old geezer was as scary as the damn titans, if not scarier.

_Bertl... Bertl..._

The pleasant voice rang melodically inside Bertholdt's head. He could discern Reiner’s soft features, his blonde hair shining altogether with his golden eyes in the sun, a reassuring grin he knew all too well. He felt a light pressure on his chest, the touch of fingers motioning circles all around his torso. Oh, it wasn't a dream, then.

''Bertl, wake up,'' Reiner gently whispered, the familiar voice making Bertholdt’s eyelids open up immediately. The tall brunette rubbed his eyes and let out a childish moan in protest.

 _Too damn cute for this twisted world_ , Reiner thought. ''Well, good morning, sleeping beauty,'’ the blonde whispered seductively, placing tender kisses on the brunette’s forehead, temple and nose before crashing his own lips against Bertholdt's, not without looking out for any curious comrades in the vicinity. Reiner felt himself burning up as Bertholdt started kissing him back with the same fervor, the angelic sight of his boyfriend too enticing to resist. They kept going for a few seconds until Bertholdt pulled away, in need of air.

''Mmm... what time is it ?''

''Training time.''

Bertholdt groaned. He had gotten three hours of sleep, but he had finally been able to drift off without interruption. That was something, at least. He remembered his late night conversation with Annie. It was all thanks to her if he had been able to get any sleep at all.

''Reiner ?''

''Hm ?'' the blonde hummed contentedly. He never got tired of hearing his boyfriend pronounce his name so gracefully.

''Wh-what are we...?''

''Huh ? What’s up, all of a sudden ? Are you feeling sick ?'' the broad blonde asked with immediate concern, then studied his boyfriend’s expression. He looked so serious and demanding of an answer. Reiner somehow knew where he was getting at. ‘’We’re warriors.’’

Bertholdt heaved a sigh of relief and hummed in satisfaction. That was all he needed to hear.

''Come on, Bertl, let’s get going.''

Upon Reiner’s command, he got up hastily, ready to take on the day while playing soldier. Annie was right : he was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go ! I always thought it was a bit sad Bertholdt and Annie didn't have many interactions, so I decided to go on ahead and provide the goods. I like to think of her as 'the big sis', it suits her. Oh well, let me know what you think.^^


End file.
